


Shower With Love

by RovakPotter82



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Guilt, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Star Trek Beyond;  After the threat of Krall was over, Sulu finds his family and takes them home.  When their daughter finally goes to sleep, Ben finds his husband crying in the bathroom shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower With Love

Hikaru Sulu was in a state of panic. He couldn't get a hold of Ben on his communicator and from what he heard there were civilians in Starfleet Medical on Yorktown. He used his influence and his name to find out that Ben and Demora were indeed there because their shelter was closest to the damage Krall's ships damage as they were being chased. A nurse pointed him in the right direction and he found them in the ER section. “Papa!” Demora shouted and Ben turned to look at him. Both men had a look of relief on their faces. Demora had her arms up and Hikaru picked her up from the bed she was sitting on. 

“Oh, baby, am I so glad to see you,” he said. He held her tight, kissing her head. “Are you okay?” he asked her as he put her down. He got down to look up at her.

“I'm fine, Papa,” she said. “Daddy carried me to safety.” 

“I was just about to check her over,” the nurse said and Hikaru stood up and let her do her job. He turned around to look at his husband. He gave him a huge kiss before wrapping his arms around his husband. 

“I thought I lost you two,” he said and Ben wrapped his arms around his husband.

“We're okay. They just wanted to check her out,” he said. “She's fine. I’m fine,” he said. “You're fine, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hikaru said.

“I'll be the judge of that,” a voice with a southern drawl stated and Hikaru rolled his eyes. He turned to see McCoy standing with a medical kit. 

“I'm fine,” he said.

“Uhura and the crew were telling me Krall used his age defying suit on you to get the Abornath from them. He started sucking the life out of you, Sulu. Sit up on the dang bed,” he said.

“It's being used,” Hikaru said, but Ben picked up Demora who giggled.

“No, it isn't,” he said. “Poke away at my husband, Doc,” he said. Hikaru let out a sigh as he got onto the bed. McCoy dismissed the nurse before checking of Sulu.

With reluctance, McCoy released the Sulu family with perfect health. Hikaru only had a small scar from where Krall grabbed him. He easily healed it before sending them on their way. Once Starfleet had control of the Franklin scene and repairs were beginning, the surviving crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise were given leave until further notice. Ben and Hikaru walked hand in hand towards home, with Demora fast asleep in Hikaru's arms. She woke up when they got home and insisted that Papa put her to bed. Hikaru helped her change into a pajama set and told her a story. “You crashed the ship?”

“I had to stop the bad guys some how. It's why I smell like smoke,” he said and she giggled. “You had a trying day, Sweetie. You need to try to go to sleep,” he said and the little girl nodded. “And I need to take a shower,” he added and she giggled. “Good night.”

“Night, Papa,” she said. Once Hikaru left, Demora couldn't fall asleep, so Ben stayed with her. About fifteen minutes later, Ben let out a sigh as he finally got Demora down. “Papa's not going anywhere?” she had asked.

“No, Papa's not going anywhere. There's no ship for him to fly, so he has to wait until they build a new one,” he said. “It's going to be a while until Papa leaves again,” he said and she smiled. She slowly fell asleep, the adrenaline from the day finally wearing off. He left her light on before backing up out of her room and shutting the door. He headed into the bedroom that Hikaru had gone into when he last saw him. No husband in bed, but he heard the shower running. When he got into the bathroom, there was no mistaking his husband's sobs. Hikaru had the shower's privacy screen up so he couldn't see his husband, but he could hear him. “Hikaru?”

“I'm okay.” Hikaru's voice was strained and it concerned Ben. Inside the shower, Sulu ran his face under the shower to rid his tear stricken face. “Is Dem asleep?” he asked trying to calm himself down.

“She is,” Ben said as he removed his clothes. “The adrenaline from the day finally wore off.” he said and Hikaru laughed before Ben heard him crying again. “That's it. I’m coming in,” Ben said. 

“No, Ben, you don't have to,” Hikaru protested, but his husband was already opening the door and he turned around to face the shower wall. Ben entered the steam filled shower and reached over and adjusted the temperature of the water. Hikaru let out a quivering breath as his husband came up behind him.

“Hikaru, talk to me,” he said, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

“I....” he started as Ben kissed his shoulder. “I made you move here,” he said. “I put you in danger.”

“Don't blame yourself, babe,” Ben said.

“I do,” he said. “I was selfish because I wanted my husband and child closer to me in space and you guys moved here for me,” he said. “Then Krall... if we hadn't gotten that ship to fly, you guys would have died.”

“But we didn't, because you got that ship to fly and you saved the day.”

“Barely,” Hikaru said. Ben kissed the back of his neck where Krall had grabbed him to drain him of life. No longer an issue.

“How did it feel?”

“My whole life flashed before my eyes,” Hikaru said. “I thought of what would happen to you two if I died,” he said. Ben's hold tightened on Sulu and he leaned back into his husband. Sure, they were naked, but it was the most romantic embrace they've had since being reunited. He turned around to look at Ben. “I made you move.”

“No, the Starfleet rep who came to our house about Yorktown, made me move.”

“I put the idea into your head,” he said. “I brought Yorktown up. I know you didn't want to move because of Dem and the shop.”

“Would you stop, Hikaru?” he asked before kissing his husband. “It won't matter where we live. We will always been in danger. I was in danger when Nero attacked Earth.”

“I know, but..” Sulu was cut off by his husband kissing him again. He couldn't help the moan that traveled up his throat and Ben backed him against the shower wall. The water fell on them in a steady stream as they kissed. Hikaru moaned again when Ben's hands cupped his ass, bringing him up against him. Ben was rock hard. They broke apart, breathing heavily. “I just..”

“Don't blame yourself. I don't and neither does Dem,” he said. “Living out here has been a really awesome experience for her and for me too. We'll see you more often as well. Another added bonus,” he said and Sulu chuckled. “More of this,” he said before kissing his husband. The helmsman moaned into the kiss as Ben backed him up against the shower wall. Sulu wrapped his arms around Ben's neck before the florist bent down and picked him up. He let out a squeal and wrapped his legs around Ben's waist. He felt Ben's obvious hard on and moaned deeply. “You feel what you do to me?” he asked as he kissed down Hikaru's neck. 

Ben grasped Hikaru's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Hikaru moaned as Ben entered him in one thrust. “Oh, God,” he moaned himself. “I could stay in you forever,” he exclaimed. Hikaru surged forward and captured Ben's mouth in a kiss. They both moaned as Ben thrust up into the pilot. Hikaru grasped Ben's head to hold him in place and expertly sucked Ben's tongue into his mouth. Ben groaned into his mouth when he sucked on his tongue. His hips thrust sharply up and Ben let out a groan, releasing the tongue in his mouth. 

“Ben,” he moaned. Ben kissed down Hikaru's neck, thrusting deep. He paid close attention to his husband's weak spot on his neck, just below his ear. Hikaru bent his head back, eyes rolling up in the sheer pleasure his husband was giving him. “Oh, God, Ben, yes. Right there,” he moaned as Ben was now hitting his prostate with each rough, sharp thrust. He could feel Ben's lips curl into a smile against his neck. He groaned in frustration at the power his husband had over him. The water from the shower beat down on them as Ben thrust up into Sulu. Each thrust procured a moan from the pilot. He grabbed Hikaru's arms from around him and put them up above his head. 

Hikaru felt something against his fingers and he looked up. There was a bar at his hands. “Keep them up,” Ben commanded and Hikaru found himself grasping the bar. He had his husband as his mercy. Arms up, legs around his waist and him pummeling into him. All Hikaru needed was.... Ben grasped the stiff cock in between them and stroked it to the thrusts of his hips. 

“Ben,” Hikaru moaned. His legs tightened around his waist and Ben groaned against his neck. Two strokes of his cock and Hikaru let out a cry of ecstasy as he came, his cock spurting in between their bodies. He went limp, his arms dropping onto Ben's shoulders, and he felt his husband release into him, letting out a deep groan against his neck. “Oh, my God,” he exclaimed resting his head against Ben's shoulder. Ben reached over and turned the water off before pulling out of Hikaru. He eased his husband down before capturing his mouth in a post coital kiss. The pilot moan before he pulled away. 

“How long until you're back out in space?”

“Starfleet's letting us have a reprieve for about six months,” he said.

“Six months?” he asked and Hikaru nodded his head and Ben groaned out before kissing Hikaru repeatedly. “We are....definitely doing this.....every night....and sometimes during the day,” he said pressing a kiss against Hikaru's lips.

“You'll get no complaint from me,” he said. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Absolutely,” Ben said before picking Hikaru up and carried him to the bedroom.

 

After another round of love making, Hikaru was sound asleep in his husband's arms. Ben was watching the news feed of the U.S.S. Franklin shooting up out of the water to stop the enemy ships. He smiled, giving his husband a kiss on the head. Hikaru made a noise before getting a better grip onto his husband. Ben chuckled as he shut his PADD down and put it aside. He sure loved his husband.


End file.
